Buy Me A RosePrequel to Change of Pace
by ShrinkingViolet713
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay are going through a tough time


BUY ME A ROSE (Jim Funk/Erik Hickenlooper, sung by Kenny Rogers)

He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants 

A three car garage, her own credit cards 

He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night 

If he could only read her mind, she'd say: 

Buy me a rose, call me from work 

Open a door for me, what would it hurt 

Show me you love me by the look in your eyes 

These are the little things I need the most in my life 

Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone 

And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong 

Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head 

Would it make a difference if she said: 

Buy me a rose, call me from work 

Open a door for me, what would it hurt 

Show me you love me by the look in your eyes 

These are the little things I need the most in my life 

And the more that he lives the less that he tries 

To show her the love that he holds inside 

And the more that she gives the more that he sees 

This is a story of you and me 

So I bought you a rose on the way home from work 

Opened the door to a heart that I hurt 

And I hope you notice this look in my eyes 

Cause I'm gonna make things right 

I'm gonna hold you tonight 

Do all those little things 

For the rest of your life. 

Lindsay glanced at the clock on the VCR again and shook her head. It was after nine o'clock and Bobby was still at the office. He'd been working so hard lately, going in early, usually before she was even up, and staying late into the night. He'd even picked up his old habit of sleeping on the couch in his office again. The last three weekends had been spent in the office too. The change had been gradual, a few late nights at home had shifted to late nights at the office. Then one or two early mornings. But now, Lindsay couldn't remember the last time Bobby had come home with her or the last time she'd woken up in his arms. 

She promised herself that she'd finish working on the brief she was reading, then go to bed. Lindsay finished reading and taking notes for her meeting the next day then packed her briefcase. Stalling, she packed Robby's lunch for the next day. She carefully laid his peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich, which she'd cut into the shape of an airplane with a cookie cutter, peeled apple slices, cheetos, and chocolate teddy grahams in his Bob the Builder lunch box. She threw a box of apple juice into the freezer so it would be cold when Robby drank it at noon. After making sure that the kitchen and living rooms were cleaned up, Lindsay turned off the lights in the front part of the apartment, leaving only a small lamp just inside the door on, in case Bobby came home after she was asleep. She also left a note on the dining room table; 

Bobby,

I couldn't wait up any more. Please wake me when you come in.

I miss you. I love you!

XOXO

Lindsay

She crawled under the blankets and set the alarm clock on her bedside table. As she reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, her eyes landed on a picture that had been taken the summer before at the zoo. Robby was sitting on her lap, his face covered in cotton candy. Bobby had wrapped his arms around both she and their son in a tight hug and all three of them beamed at the camera. As tears filled her eyes, Lindsay pressed a kiss to her fingers then gently touched her husband's smiling face. "I love you, Bobby."

The next morning, Lindsay woke up to not her alarm clock but to her almost three year old son.

"Mama? Where Daddy?"

Lindsay pulled Robby into her lap and cuddled him closely. "Daddy had to work late last night baby."

"Daddy be home later?"

Lindsay sighed, "Maybe. I hope so."

"I miss Daddy."

"Me too, Robby. Me too." 

Lindsay hurried into the office after dropping Robby off at daycare and dumped her briefcase on her desk along with her wool coat before heading for her husband's office. But Bobby wasn't there. 

Lucy glanced up from her desk. "He's at the courthouse."

Lindsay glanced at her watch, then at Lucy. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded and went back to her typing. Lindsay walked back to her desk and sat down. She worked through the morning, but was distracted by the fact that her husband wasn't there. She was surprised by Helen's voice several hours later and looked up from her papers.

"What are you doing here?"

Helen rolled her eyes. "We were meeting for lunch, remember?"

Lindsay glanced at the clock. 1:15. "That's right." They left and headed for McCall's, their favorite lunch spot. They'd been seated for several minutes and exchanged small talk about their cases when Helen finally took the bull by the horns.

"What's wrong, Lindsay?"

Lindsay looked up guiltily. Part of her wanted to tell Helen everything that had been going on, but for some reason she felt like saying it aloud would make it real. "Nothing. Just thinking..."

Helen rolled her bright blue eyes. Yeah, like she was going to believe a blatant lie like that. "Linds, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Before she knew what was happening, it all came spilling out, how Bobby had lost interest in her and didn't love her anymore and was spending all of his free time at the office and she thought that he didn't care about her or Robby anymore. By the time she finished, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "And I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I think I've really lost him this time."

Helen reached across the table and laid her hand over Lindsay's. "He _does_ love you," she insisted. "I've been watching you two together for years and I've never seen a man look at a woman the way Bobby looks at you."

"Not anymore," Lindsay said mournfully. "I never see him, he's always at the office. I don't remember the last time that we slept together." At the disgusted look on Helen's face, Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I mean as in literally sleep. I miss falling asleep in his arms and waking up staring into his eyes."

Helen sighed. Personally, she thought that Lindsay deserved better, especially now that Bobby was acting like an idiot. But seeing how much Lindsay loved him and how much she was hurting, Helen was willing to do anything to help her. "Okay, I have an idea..."

Three nights later, Helen came by Bobby and Lindsay's apartment after work. She was picking up Robby to watch him for the night. Once alone, Lindsay looked around the apartment. It looked perfect. She'd dimmed the lights so the entire living room was illuminated by tall white taper candles which gave off the light scent of lilies. She'd fixed Bobby's favorite meal, steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans with almonds in them and gotten a bottle of his favorite wine which was chilling in a bucket. The table was set with her best white linen table clothe and their best china that they'd gotten for their wedding. It had belonged to Bobby's mother and father but was beautiful, white and edged with delicate pink roses. 

Lindsay glanced in the mirror. It had taken her an hour to do her hair in tiny little spiral curls and she'd pinned the front back in little twisties. She'd taken extra care with her makeup, making her eyes look smoky and her lips were painted a deep red which Helen had assured her looked perfect. The black dress was one of Bobby's favorites. It was spaghetti strapped with a sheer black overlay. The hem was diagonal and showed off her legs, which Bobby had always loved and she was wearing a pair of black strappy three inch heels that Helen had lent her. 

Lindsay checked her outfit one more time and swept her gaze over the room. Everything was perfect. The grandfather clock rang 7:00 and she smiled. Bobby had promised to be home by 7:15. At 8:00, Lindsay thought maybe there had been an emergency with a client. At 9:43 she decided that he'd had a terrible car accident, after calling every hospital in Boston, she ruled that out. By 10:27 Lindsay realized that Bobby was more than three hours late and she'd been stood up...again. She blew out the candles, which were nearly stubs, and fighting tears she walked into her bedroom, leaving the table set in the middle of the living room. She changed into pajamas and laid on her side of the bed, clutching Bobby's pillow to her as tears poured down her face. She'd lost her husband. 

Bobby snuck quietly into his apartment at 12:34. He knew he was late, he'd gotten caught up in work. He vaguely remembered Lindsay saying that it was important for him to be home early but he'd gotten involved with paperwork and had completely forgotten. He saw the table set with the burnt candles in the middle, and felt a ball of guilt knot in his stomach. Lindsay had gone to all this trouble for him and he'd stood her up. He would have to make it up to her, somehow. 

Bobby tiptoed into Robby's room and saw the empty bed, and cringed. Lindsay had obviously gone to the trouble to find a babysitter for Robby so they could have some time alone. He left the nursery and entered his own room to find his wife curled tightly on her side of the bed. Bobby saw the tear stains on her cheeks and cursed himself for being an idiot. He undressed and climbed in also, moving to spoon behind her. But Lindsay, instead of relaxing into his embrace as he'd come to expect her to, curled tighter into herself and away from him. Bobby got the hint and rolled over slowly. His greatest fear had apparently become a reality without his even knowing it. He'd let his work ruin his marriage, and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

The next morning, Lindsay woke up and was shocked to find Bobby asleep next to her. For a second, her heart fluttered with happiness. Then she remembered the night before and instead of turning to him, she crawled out of bed and into the shower. When she got up, Bobby was making breakfast. She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. Lindsay rushed out of the house without saying a word to him. 

Bobby watched her go sadly. He tried to talk to her again at work, but Lindsay's answers were short, business like, and devoid of her ususal fire. He watched her through his office window and his heart nearly broke. She wasn't working, he could tell that. Instead she was staring at a file. But she hadn't moved in nearly half an hour. 

Bobby sighed. He hadn't wanted to hurt her or Robby...but it was apparent he'd managed to do both without realizing it. Bobby forced himself to try to focus on the case in front of him. But instead, he saw a picture taken at Christmas. Actually, it had been taken in November, but he and Lindsay had sent it out as a Christmas card. He and Lindsay were wearing Christmas sweaters and red Santa hats, Robby was dressed in red overalls and a green turtleneck. Bobby held Robby in one arm with his other wrapped protectively around his wife. This was one of the pictures they'd decided not to send. Robby had said something and both of his parents were looking at him proudly, laughing. 

Bobby stood up suddenly. He could NOT let his family go. Bobby stormed out of his office, into the frigid February air. He wasn't sure where he was going, but wasn't terribly surprised to find himself at Helen's office. Maybe she'd help. He knocked, then opened the door to her impatient "Come in!"

Helen was on the phone with Mike Maguire. They'd been dating for nearly a year and things were very serious. She'd let herself fall in love, which was something she'd vowed never to do. When Bobby walked into her room, Helen stopped mid-sentence. "I'll call you back, Mike. Love you too. Okay." 

She looked at her best friend's husband with barely concealed fury. "You bastard." Bobby opened his mouth, but Helen was already on her feet, yelling. "Lindsay, who if you recall is your WIFE, came to my apartment this morning in tears. Crying because you don't love her anymore. I've tried to tell her that you do love her. But after last night, I'm not sure I believe it myself. Last night was a last resort on her part...you PROMISED that you'd be home! Jesus, Bobby! You've broken her heart over and over and I can't stand by and watch you do it again!"

Bobby had stood silent during Helen's tirade, partly because he thought that maybe she'd let some bit of information slip, but mostly because he knew that he deserved to be yelled at. When she'd finished, Bobby spoke softly, his voice choked with emotion and tears filling his beautiful blue eye. "I know. And I know that there's no good justification for how I've been treating her lately...I didn't intend to hurt her though. Helen...I came to you because you ARE Lindsay's best friend. And right now, you probably have a better insight into her mind than I do. She won't talk to me...I want to fix this, Helen. I can't lose her, she's my life! But I don't know how to make this better."

Helen stood for a while, considering Bobby. He looked serious, desperate even. Helen sighed. She'd known Lindsay for years and knew that as angry as she was with Bobby at the moment, she'd be miserable without him. She loved him that much...Helen nodded. "Okay. I'll help you. BUT...if you screw up again, I'm telling her to divorce you. Got it?"

Bobby nodded. He understood. And honestly, if he was in Helen's shoes, he doubted he'd be as forgiving. And, he was NEVER going to screw up again.

Two nights later, Helen again took Robby over to her apartment to spend the night. She was thankful that he got along so well with Zoe, since they were spending so much time together. Mike was helping her babysit for both kids since Ellenor had a date that night. Mike loved the kids and the adored him back.

Bobby walked around his apartment, checking that everything was in order. He'd make Chicken Cordon Bleu, Lindsay's favorite, along with rice, steamed veggies, and a caesar salad. The table was again set with their best dishes, but this time lavender candles scented like lilacs were burning and soft music played in the background. Bobby prayed that Lindsay would give him a chance to talk and not simply turn around and leave. The last two days had been unbearable. Lindsay had taken to sleeping either on the couch or, if she went to bed first, kicking Bobby onto the couch. He'd tried to be home but, while Robby had welcomed him back with open arms, Lindsay had all but ignored his presence. She'd said approximately five words to him, and they'd been work related. 

Lindsay opened the door, dreading being home. Traditionally, when she and Bobby fought, she stayed with Helen and Ellenor. But since the babies were born, that wasn't an option. Now she had to deal with Bobby for the whole weekend. At least she'd have Robby. It wasn't fair to put him in the middle, and she knew it. But at the same time it was the only thing keeping her sane. 

The first thing she noticed upon entering was that the lights were dimmed. She looked around, confused, and saw the table all set. She heard the soft sounds coming from the stereo and turned, still confused, towards her room. What she saw there had her stopping in her tracks. Bobby was standing there, wearing black dress pants and a blue shirt which matched his eyes. He was staring at her in awe, holding a single pink rose. Lindsay felt her heart hitch and cursed it for being so weak. She was still mad at him, darn it! He'd brushed her off over and over...

Bobby, momentarily stunned by the sight of his wife in the candle light, finally remembered to walk towards her. He smiled gently and held out the rose. Lindsay tucked her hands behind her back. She wouldn't give in...she COULDN'T give in. She couldn't afford getting hurt like that again.

Bobby sighed and spoke softly. "We need to talk."

Lindsay started to shake her head, but then nodded. She didn't really want to, she was scared of what he'd say, but more than that, she was scared of what *she'd* say. Bobby reached out to take Lindsay's arm to lead her to the couch, but Lindsay stepped back, her face closing itself off from all display of emotion. She walked to the couch and sat down, her coat and briefcase still clutched tightly in her lap. 

Bobby took a deep breath and sat next to her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here on Tuesday for your surprise."

Lindsay shook her head. "It's more than that Bobby. You haven't been here for weeks. You've gone back, locked yourself in your cases and we can't get in."

Bobby nodded. "I know..."

"And do you know what your son said the other morning? He asked if you were home and when I said no, he looked at me, with YOUR eyes, and said "I miss Daddy." Your own son said that Bobby!" Lindsay tried to swallow the tears that were welling in her eyes and throat, but remembering Robby's hurt expression that morning, she couldn't.

Bobby's eyes were filled with tears too. "I know. I'm so sorry..."

"NO!" Lindsay jumped up and began pacing, to furious and hurt to stay sitting. "You promised Bobby! Before we were married, you PROMISED not to do this...that you wouldn't shut us out, but you have! I can't do this anymore...I can't take it."

Bobby stood, grabbing Lindsay by the arms. "Let me explain..."

"Explain what?! How the clients, the rapists and murderers are more important to you than your son?! I'm used to it Bobby. But I do NOT want my son to be used to being brushed off by his father. And I won't allow it to happen."

"I was doing it for you," Bobby exclaimed desperately. 

"WHAT?!" Lindsay all but shrieked. 

"I was. I..." Bobby took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since Robby was born, before that even, you've been saying that you want a house, you want a house. I've been working so hard to try to get enough money to afford the kind of house that you deserve!" Lindsay opened her mouth, but Bobby cut her off. "No, listen to me. I've seen your mother's house in Cambridge Lindsay. And you've seen my dad's. You belong in one of those huge mansions with a pool and a stable for your horse and a hundred bedrooms. That's what I'm trying to give you...I know you deserve more than what I can give...I know that. I deal with the fact that you come from a colonial house with maids and a cook everyday. And I want to give you that again...I want you to be happy. And I'm so afraid that you're not, that you regret marrying me instead of some rich big shot from Cambridge."

Lindsay stared at Bobby, shocked. Finally she placed her hand against his cheek gently. "Bobby, did I ever say that I wanted a colonial mansion in Cambridge? I don't. My house was big, but it was cold. It was empty. And I would never want to go back there. It's not me, it's not you, and I don't want our son to have that kind of childhood. Your dad's house isn't in the richest neighborhood, but I love it there. It's warm and welcoming. I'm not comfortable at my mother's house and I haven't been for as long as I can remember. I don't need a mansion. I would be happy living with you and Robby and any other children we might have in a shack...as long as you let me in, here," Lindsay laid her other hand on her husband's heart, allowing herself to feel hope for her marriage for the first time in a long time.

Bobby smiled slightly through the tears which were rolling down his cheeks, mirroring those on Lindsay's. He turned his face and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing," he whispered. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll never shut you out again."

Lindsay nodded, understanding now why he had done that. "Talk to me. Let me in. I need to know these things Bobby."

Bobby reached up and took her hands in his. "I know. I'm sorry. And if I ever start to shut you out again...tell me. Don't let it come to this. I've spent the last two days terrified that you were going to leave. I couldn't survive that, Lindsay. You're my life."

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't think I could ever stay away."

Bobby grinned and bent down to kiss her with all the pent up passion of the last few weeks. Lindsay responded in turn and they made their way to their bedroom as their hands reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. It was slow, a show of hope and promises and love so deep that neither could imagine living without it. That night, Bobby and Lindsay lay in each other's arms happily, both again feeling complete. Bobby smiled as he kissed Lindsay's hair.

"Baby, earlier, you said something about any future children we might have?" Lindsay nodded, her head pillowed on Bobby's chest while she absently twirled the hairs there around her finger. "Well," Bobby continued softly. "When do you think you might want to have these children?"

Lindsay looked up at him and smiled. "How does nine months sound?"

Bobby gaped down at her in shock. "You mean you're...we're?!"

Lindsay laughed, music to her husband's ears, and shook her head. "Not yet. At least I don't think so. But I didn't have my diaphragm in tonight...and I think it's the right time."

Bobby grinned. "How long until we know for sure?"

"Probably about a month..."

Bobby bent so his lips met hers. "I can't wait," he whispered. Bobby smiled as Lindsay drifted off to sleep in his arms, thankful to have her back. It would take a lot of work, but he had no doubt that they would come through this, together, and stronger. It was the perfect day for them to have refound their love. It was Valentine's Day.

***Three weeks and four days later***

Lindsay hurried home, a huge smile on her face. Bobby looked up from making dinner and met his wife's kiss enthusiastically. In the almost month since they'd talked, he'd made a conscious effort to include Lindsay in his life again. And Lindsay, recognizing his effort, made sure to let him know how happy she was and how much it meant to her.

Bobby grinned as Lindsay pulled back. "How's Helen?"

Lindsay smiled as she bent to pick up Robby for a hug. "She's good. Things with Mike are going really well."

Bobby nodded. "That's good. Did you invite them to go out with us for St. Patrick's Day next week?"

"Yep. Helen said they'll be there." She beamed up at him. "I'm no sure about going though...I might feel out of place with everyone drinking."

Bobby gave her a confused look as he took Robby from her and set the little boy down. "Why? Won't you be drinking too?"

Lindsay shook her head and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "It's not good for the baby."

Bobby pulled back to look her in the face. "The baby?" Lindsay nodded. "We're pregnant?!" Lindsay nodded again, a smile appearing on her face. Bobby grabbed her and spun her in a circle with a happy shout before stopping to kiss her hard on the mouth. "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed.

Lindsay laughed and nodded. "We are," she said softly. 

"I love you," Bobby said softly.

"I love you," she answered as she rose up to kiss him again. 


End file.
